


PearlPlus!AU (One-Shots) | Steven Universe

by Tatttletale



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Implied Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatttletale/pseuds/Tatttletale
Summary: Hoping to rewrite some key scenes with a certain extra Pearl!AU by tripixle!○ How Pink Diamond got her extra Pearl, and how the Pearls met.○ Pink Diamond finally assumes control of the Earth and Pearl gets an opportunity to mull over her feelings.○ With the help of her Pearls, Pink Diamond creates the Rose Quartz caste.





	1. Pearl x2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "How about when pink pearl met our pearl? What was the reason pink diamond got 2 pearls? How did they interact?" — for mwaheed2001 on Fanfiction.Net! Hope you enjoy!! :3

Pearl had originally been manufactured for White Diamond, and she was aware of that.

        The only problem was that White refused to take her in. So, while the other Diamonds repurposed her, she needed to be trained.

        Generally she was sent on errands for the three eldest Diamonds; to handle affairs while their own Pearls were inundated. Needless to say, she got the most attention (if you could even call it that) from White Diamond, as she had no Pearl of her own. This fact confused her—she couldn't quite understand why the most powerful Gem on Homeworld would  _not_  have a Pearl. Perhaps she didn't trust anyone to handle her affairs, so she took care of it all herself.

        Furthermore, she found it ironic that the youngest Diamond was to have  _two_  Pearls. Originally, things had been fine with Pink's first, bouncy Pearl, but now she was gradually taking on more responsibilities, White Diamond wanted her to be supervised.

        A pattering made her look up from the focus panel, and it fizzled away beneath her fingers. Pink Diamond's Pearl was running through the hall, and upon entering the room Pearl was standing sentry to, burst into delighted giggles.

        Her Diamond was inside, then.

        Once Pearl regained her focus, she was startled to find the other waving at her.

        A small smile raising the corners of her lips, she raised her hand in automatic response, and then caught herself, hurriedly calling up the dormant panel. The other Gem looked mildly disappointed, but didn't say anything.

○○○

She had been sent to check on Pink Diamond and so, accordingly, was stationed outside her chamber. She gave a polite knock but, hearing cries inside, unlocked the entry panels herself.

        Inside, Pink Diamond was prancing frantically around her burning throne, and her Pearl was using a holographic harddrive in an attempt to fan the fire (which, needless to say, wasn't helping, as the high concentration of oxygen molecules in the air were just being pushed toward the flames).

        Having heard the doors, Pink's Pearl glanced over her shoulder and met her eyes, colouring.

        Soundlessly, Pearl hit the emergency panel, activating the sprinklers, and the youngest Diamond and her Pearl stood gawking as the fire gradually died. When the coast was clear, Pink leapt gracefully up onto the throne to inspect the damage, and her Pearl came wandering awkwardly over, taking up position beside the room's new occupant.

        A few moments passed in silence. Then the tinted Pearl leaned over and whispered.

        "The flames were pretty though," she whispered, eyeing her Diamond.

        "High levels of lithium chloride coloured the fire," Pearl explained. "Pink Diamond's thrones are all fashioned from kunzite, which belongs to the spodumene mineral class. Spodumene is a prevalent source of lithium, and the colour-enhancing dye used in Gem architecture contains chlorine."

        The other Gem blinked. "But . . . how do you know all that?"

        Pearl gazed at her in confusion, and the other tried again. "You're not a Bismuth," she explained.

        Pearl became even paler, if that were possible. "—Oh, I just— I have free time, sometimes, and I— I look into things, I research, and I. . ." Resigned, she hung her head. "Please, don't tell anyone else."

        Pink's Pearl looked scandalised. "Of course not! Why would I do that?"

        Pearl couldn't think of anything to say.

        "Pearl! The throne's fine!"

        The youngest Diamond's voice carried easily across to them, and Pearl jumped, hastily saluting. The other only laughed delightedly and spun back to the former. "Oh, Pearl, tell my Diamond what you told me! About the kunzite!"

        Pink looked entranced, and she trotted over, crouched before the two and stared eagerly at Pearl.

        "Kunzite? Isn't that what my room's made of?"

        "Ah— yes, my Diamond."

        Pink's Pearl nudged her. "Go on!"

        "Ahem, well, kunzite belongs to the spodumene mineral class. . ."

○○○

"Why can't  _I_  have a colony?" Pink Diamond demanded, and she stomped her foot. "White has one, Yellow has one, and you've got at least five! I want a world, too!"

        "Blue and I manage seven colonies each," Yellow interrupted resignedly, and Pink scowled indignantly.

        "Pink," her blue counterpart sighed. "White and I have already discussed this. You're not ready for a colony yet. You should be happy! You have all the time in the world to go and play!"

        "I'm a Diamond  _too_!" Pink yelled. "I should have a world  _too_!"

        Blue abruptly changed tactics. "Well, you know what  _you_  have that we don't?"

        Pink paused, eyes narrowing with suspicion. "What?"

        "You have an extra Pearl," Blue smiled. "We've been saving her for you, and now she's ready to begin her service. Today we're handing her over."

        "And you had best behave," Yellow chipped in. "Your  _new_  Pearl won't be putting up with any nonsense."

        Pink whirled and locked onto the second Pearl standing by the door. "What! She's—that's  _White's_  Pearl! Doesn't she need her?  _I_  don't need another Pearl! I'm happy with my own!"

        "Pink, don't be selfish. You know how many resources are consumed in order to make a Pearl. And we've repurposed her especially for you," Yellow tsked.

        Pink stared beseechingly at the other Diamond. "But Blue—!"

        "No, no buts," Blue said sternly. "You've proven to be irresponsible on your own. This Pearl will keep tabs on you. She will make sure you stay out of trouble."

        Pink scowled and Yellow levelled a pointed glare at her.

        Standing sentry by the doors, the subject Pearls listened silently. The newest felt eyes on her and glanced at the other—Pink Pearl coloured and returned her gaze to the conversation. When the two larger Diamonds finally turned away, Pink Pearl took a breath.

        "Hi," she whispered.

        Pearl seemed startled, her eyes flicking to the former. Her pink counterpart waved timidly.

        With a cautious look at the Diamonds, Pearl replied lowly. "Hello."

        "It's—It's nice to meet you," Pink said. "Our Diamond calls me Pink." She held out a hand.

        Pearl stared blankly at her. After a couple of moments, she suddenly smiled, and pressed her flat palm to Pink's in an attempt at an extremely passive high-five.

        Pink stared. "That. . . was meant to be a handshake."

○○○

"Look, Pink! I'm balancing!"

        Pink Diamond stood atop a rounded crystal ball, arms out and one leg raised gracefully.

        Pink Pearl laughed delightedly. "Perfect, my Diamond! And it's wobbling, too!"

        The entry panel chimed and the Diamond yelped, startled and thrown off balance. The doors slid open, revealing the newest addition, arms full with holographic harddrives.

        Pink Pearl stopped laughing and shot her an anxious look.

        Pearl turned and, upon seeing the Diamond, dropped the harddrives in horror. "Oh! My Diamond! Please, get down from there! It isn't safe!"

        In tandem the Pearls rushed over to the flailing Diamond, and while Pink Pearl tried to grab her hand, the newer Pearl waved her arms in an incredibly ineffective attempt to assist her Diamond. She came toppling over, taking both Pearls with her to the floor.

        Flustered, Pearl sat up, wincing and glancing around. Oh dear, her Diamond might be hurt, and what if the others found out—

        Laughter pierced the air.

        On her left, her Diamond was lying, unbothered, giggling hysterically at her own clumsiness.

        On her right, Pink Pearl was chuckling into her hand. She glanced up and caught her gaze.

        Pearl couldn't help her own laughter at the silliness of it all, and soon all three were lying together, laughing in tandem.

        Their carefree giggles wound up into the air and tangled together, carrying out the window.

        The whole of the Pink Court echoed with the remnants of childish pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to be a smartass and drop a nerdy Pearl in there. . . Forgive me.
> 
> Based on the canon animatic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JxvNgDh3kKE


	2. Love on the Planet Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPTS:  
> "Could you write about their first reactions to getting the colony?" — for quillofthoth on FanFiction!  
> "How about when both pearls had feelings for their diamond and tried to compete with another before making up?" — for mwaheed2001 on FanFiction!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

"Oh, Pink, this is so exciting! My own world!"

        The Pearl giggled in response. "What will you call it, my Diamond?"

        "Earth." She smiled. "I've been saving that name for so long . . . it feels so good to finally say it!"

        "I've already set into place schedules for the Lapis Lazulis, my Diamond," Pearl broke in respectfully. "The terraforming should only take a few weeks."

        "Oh, this is amazing!" The Diamond spun herself around and laughed. "Soon, we'll be making Gems! We'll be making  _life_!"

        "Isn't it wonderful?" Pink agreed, and spun to Pearl, gazing at her hopefully.

        She gave a small smile in return and nodded.

        Without warning, the youngest Diamond jumped between them and took Pink's hands in hers, spinning them around. Pearl stood by and watched, bemused, until she noticed they were spinning dangerously close to the mirror.

        "Ah—! My Diamond!" she cried. "Watch out—"

        But the two had already toppled into it, sending the panes crashing to the floor. Delicate cracks ran through the glass, marring the smooth surface.

        Pearl hurried over.

        "My Diamond! Are you alright?"

        The latter only sat up, laughing, and when the smaller Gem on the floor sat up, she received a playful push, and the Diamond burst into another fit of giggles. From her position beside the larger Gem, Pink looked up, and shot Pearl a teasing smile. "I'm okay, too, thank you."

        Pearl flushed cyan. "Oh, I— I'm sorry—"

        " _Pink!_  Look, look at these shards!"

        The Diamond was now on her knees, prying splinters of broken glass from the frame. Pearl almost squealed in dismay.

        "I wonder what we could make with these," the Diamond mused, oblivious to the former's tense reaction. "What if we crushed them up and— no, that wouldn't work. Maybe if we ground the pebbles into dust and mixed the glass fragments in . . . oh, but the pebbles wouldn't be . . .  _pebbles_ , anymore. Just think, if we made a sparkling Pebble!"

        She raised her eyes to Pink and beamed. Then, noticing Pearl out of the corner of her eye, she turned and gave her a soft smile. "What do  _you_  think, Pearl?"

        There was a moment of surprised silence as she mulled it over. "Well . . . theoretically you  _could_  mix the fragments with the dust. We— You would just have to be careful so as to not grind the rocks too small. Bismuths are strong and heat-resistant. Perhaps you could call one to help you re-set the rocks with the glass  _inside_  them?"

        Another silence.

        "But . . . wouldn't the glass melt?" Pink ventured meekly.

        Pearl sighed. "Oh yes, that's right. Maybe . . . I think chipping divets in the pebbles and setting glass inside those would be a more efficient use of your time. But you'll need sand."

        The Diamond blinked. "Sand. . .?"

        Pearl nodded. "Glass is made from superheated liquid sand. Heating individual pockets of sand to 3090 degrees without harming the surrounding rock could pose a problem, though."

        The former sighed. "Where would we get sand? The nearest colony that hasn't been completed is at least seventy light-years away."

        "I've heard Earth has sand, my Diamond," Pearl said brightly.

        The two pink Gems gazed at her in astonishment. "Really?" the Diamond breathed.

        Pearl nodded.

        Pink spun to their superior. "Oh, my Diamond, this would be the perfect opportunity to explore your colony before colonisation! Right now, we have it all to ourselves!"

        The Diamond glanced at Pearl for confirmation. "Is that right?"

        "Yes. The Lapis Lazuli fleet isn't expected to begin work for a couple of days."

        The Diamond beamed. "Wonderful! I'll go ask Blue and Yellow!" She sprang up, stepping on the broken glass and crunching it underfoot. "Oh, and, Pink. . ."

        "Yes, my Diamond?"

        "Can you please clean this up before I get back?"

        "Of course, my Diamond." The Pearl's gem glowed in preparation.

        "Thank you! I'll go see Blue first—if you need me, I'll be at her pool. I'll see you two soon!"

○○○

It had taken longer than expected, but Blue had agreed to postpone the terraforming so that the youngest Diamond could explore her colony—with supervision, of course. The colony's moon base had yet to be built, so the three were warped directly to the location of the Prime Kindergarten. Luckily, some experienced Bismuths had already paid a visit in order to construct warp pads in strategic areas for easy access.

        As soon as the three materialised on Earth, the Diamond was rushing off to drop into the grass, to smell the flowers, to gaze at the sky. Pink readily joined in the frolicking, tearing up handfuls of grass and throwing them into the air where they fell as green rain.

        Pearl, however, stayed put. She told herself she was content in watching her companion and their Diamond play.

        But that didn't stop the old empty feeling from blooming in her chest.

        Soon the Diamond was jumping up and running off again toward something that had caught her eye. Pink stood and looked fit to follow when she stopped and turned, locking eyes with Pearl.

        Pearl straightened and made an effort to look disinterested.

        "Why don't you come with us?"

        The voice tugged at her gaze and she found herself making eye contact yet again. With an effort, she dragged her focus away to settle on something else.

        "Someone has to keep watch. You two look like you're having fun."

        "It would be even more fun if you joined."

        Another quick glance at Pink's hopeful smile.

        "I . . . don't think I'm allowed."

        "Of course you are," the other said, and stepped closer. "We're Pink Diamond's Pearls, not anyone else's. We can do what she likes—what  _we_  like."

        Something hopeful flared in her chest, but she hurriedly squashed it with doubt, averting her eyes. "I wasn't made to play."

        "Well, you can still learn."

        Out of the corner of her eye, Pearl could see the other extending her hand. After a few moments of tense silence, she relented and took it.

        Over the next few hours they all three frolicked together, climbing trees, rolling down hills, dipping in streams, and exploring the forests. Needless to say, Pearl preferred to remain clean and dry, and so watched much of the games from her chosen post.

        Glancing up at the sky, Pearl was faintly surprised to notice that it had darkened considerably. The crescent moon hung low overhead.

        "Excuse me, my Diamond," she called respectfully, "The sun has set. We should be getting back."

        The Diamond abruptly stopped laughing and frowned. "Oh, Pearl! Back home? Homeworld's  _galaxies_  away."

        Pearl remained steadfast. "Blue Diamond's orders were to return at the end of the day."

        The Diamond pouted, and then smiled mischievously. "She didn't say  _what_  day. We could spend the night here!"

        Pink beamed. "Oh, yes, please, my Diamond! We can have another full day of exploring tomorrow!"

        The Diamond turned to Pearl. "Would you like to stay with us, Pearl?"

        Something in her chest twinged.  _Yes,_  she wanted to say. "It  _is_  my moral obligation to do so, my Diamond," she said instead.

        "She means yes," Pink chimed to the taller Gem.

        "Well, let's find someplace to rest," the Diamond returned, and scanned the trees.

        "We passed by a cave not too long ago," Pearl offered. "I can take you there, if you want."

○○○

They decided to pass up on the cave and chose to rest under a blossoming tree instead. As Pearl stood sentry, the Diamond sat and laid back against the trunk, and Pink curled up next to her, head in her lap. Something like envy flared in Pearl's chest.

        The Diamond opened her eyes and turned to Pearl, shooting her a tired smile. "Join us."

        Pearl's legs began mechanically forward, and the Diamond's eyes widened. "Oh, no! No, I'm sorry. That wasn't a command. I just . . . If you wanted to, you could join us."

        Pearl stopped and gazed at her. That sounded . . . nice.

        From the Diamond's lap, Pink opened her eyes and fixed her own gaze on Pearl. She sat up and nuzzled into their Diamond's side, making space.

        Warily, Pearl sat down beside them, on the Diamond's left. Almost immediately, a gloved arm curled its way around her shoulders and pulled her against the warm-bodied Gem.

        She flushed a little, sneaking a glance up her. The Diamond's eyes were closed, a soft smile on her lips, and soon she and Pink were lying still, unresponsive.

        It still scared Pearl a little, that the Gems were acting this way—like organic life forms. But she had been with them for a while now, and knew that they would open their eyes again when they felt rested.

        Knowing neither were paying attention to her any longer, she allowed herself to relax, to slump against her Diamond. The arm around her shifted a little, and Pearl cautiously laid her head in her lap, the way Pink had done.

        . . . This felt nice.

        As the two slept on, she stayed like that, nuzzled against their Diamond, eyes on the horizon.

○○○

The following day progressed much the same as the first—frolicking amongst the trees, following the paths of sparkling streams, sitting amongst the flowers. At one point the Diamond leant down and pressed her lips to Pink's forehead, which had Pearl frowning. When Pink wandered off, Pearl troubled herself with picking colourful and unique flowers and presenting them to their Diamond.

        "Oh, Pearl, these are lovely!" she gasped, and dipped her head to savour the sweet-smelling blooms.

        Out of the corner of her eye, Pearl caught Pink watching. No more than a few minutes later, the other was poring over their Diamond, threading flowers into her tousled hair.

        And so began a juvenile competition between the Pearls, with Pink seamlessly topping the other's every move, and with Pearl becoming increasingly flustered as a result.

        Finally, defeated, Pearl marched off to sit by the edge of a stream. Cautious footsteps made her look up.

        "What's wrong?" Pink asked.

        Pearl turned away. "Nothing."

        "Pearl, I know something's wrong. You're not usually . . . like this."

        "And can you always make her happy so seamlessly?" she replied, voice soft.

        There was a pause, and then Pearl felt the grass displace as the other settled beside her.

        "Pearl, can you look at me?"

        "Why?"

        "Please."

        With effort, she met the pink Gem's eyes, and found them brimming with emotion. "What's the matter?"

        Pearl's shoulders slumped. "My purpose is to take care of our Diamond and make her happy. But I'm failing. I'm— I'm supposed to be better than you, but I'm not. You successfully implement both your job and mine." Pearl returned her gaze to the stream, reaching forward to trail fingers in the cool water. "I'm not needed."

        "This is about your  _job_?" Pink asked, incredulous. "Our Diamond doesn't care that we're Pearls. She sees us as friends."

        "Not me," Pearl said bitterly.

        "What makes you think that?"

        "She always consults you first. You have the most fun together. And you were fine before I came. I just . . . want to be something more than a Pearl. Does she see that. . .?"

        There was a shift, and then two slender arms wrapped around her. Pink rested her head on her covered shoulder. " _I_  think you're special."

        Pearl stiffened, unable to take her eyes from the babbling water. Everything seemed to stop—the trees were frozen, the organics held their breath, and the sun hung stationary in the sky. Then Pink spoke again.

        "And I'm sure she does too."

        Pearl felt her eyes sting and gave a small sniff. Pink sat up and took her hands into her own.

        They sat there for a while, in natural silence, gazing into the crystalline water, until their Diamond's voice broke the quiet.

        "Pink! Pearl? Where are you?"

        Gingerly Pink let go of Pearl and stood, brushing herself down. The former remained in the grass, gazing up at her, as if in a dream.

        "Come on," Pink offered, and held out her hand. With hesitation and a cautious smile, Pearl took it.


	3. The New Gems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "Do PD creating the Rose Quartz caste!" — for Max waspace on FanFiction! Hope you enjoy! :)

"Soon, word will get out that there's a new pink Gem in the Kindergarten! They'll . . . They'll find me and shatter me! Or they'll destroy Earth trying!" Pink Diamond slumped back in her control-base seat, burying her face in her hands. "Ooohhh, Pink, what have I done?"

        "You could try manufacturing a new strain of Quartz to match your new form, my Diamond," Pink piped up hopefully. She nudged Pearl.

        The latter straightened. "Oh— yes. Yes, it's not uncommon for Diamonds to establish their colonies with colour-conformed Gems."

        ". . . Really?" The Diamond peeked through her fingers.

        "Of course!" Pink was practically jittering with excitement. "Once you have a matching caste, we can go exploring Earth whenever we like! No one will even notice!"

        "You think?" Pink's excitement was contagious—now their Diamond was sitting straight in her seat. "Pearl, are there any viable strains I could try?"

        "Well. . . you would need a caste that performs physical labour or that terraforms to be suitable for work on Earth—but Lapis Lazulis are off-colour. . . there are strains of pink Chalcedony, but Chalcedonies hardly labour. . . Oh! Cat's-Eye Quartz manifests in pink, and of course there is Rose Quartz, with its Star variety, that would be suita—"

        "Rose Quartz," the Diamond mulled. "That sounds so pretty!"

        "However pretty it is, it could never be as pretty as you, my Diamond," Pink chirped.

        The Diamond flushed. "Piiiink!"

        "She's right, my Diamond," Pearl put in.

        The taller Gem moaned. "Not you too!"

        Pink giggled and nudged Pearl.

        "But," the Diamond continued, sitting up and regaining her composure, "I think Rose Quartz sounds wonderful—thank you, Pearl. But . . . how do I make the strain?"

        "That should be relatively easy," Pearl said. "Once you have permission to create the caste, you can design the faceted gem under supervision, and then that design will be mass-produced. Once you have enough, you can organise their places in the Alpha Kindergarten, and then the injectors will do the rest of the work."

        "But how will I make them look like me once they form?" she fretted.

        "We can take care of that, my Diamond," Pearl smiled. She shot a wink at her companion, and the tinted Pearl grinned in delight.

        Pink Diamond sighed and slumped in relief against her throne. "Oh, that's good—perfect. Thank you. I just need to ask Yellow and Blue, then. . ."

        "Pink, before you do that, can we please go to Earth again?" Pink Pearl pleaded. "It won't take too long! You can meet more Amethysts!"

        The Diamond looked hopeful, but she shook her head. "I have to take care of this as soon as I can."

        "I can put in the request for you, if you wish, my Diamond," Pearl suggested. "You and Pink can go play."

        "Really?" her Diamond's eyes lit up. "Thank you, Pearl! You're amazing!"

        The two pink Gems dashed out of the control room, and Pearl smiled when she saw the flash of the warp pad. Taking a last glance out the window at the planet hanging before her, she turned to the control panel and called up the communications.

○○○

Pink watched in awe as yet another assigned hole blazed and gave way in a shower of soil to another new Gem. The newest Rose Quartz leaped gracefully to the ground.

        Pink, disguised as another Quartz, stepped forward and smiled adoringly.

        "You're so beautiful!" she told the Gem, and the latter flushed appreciatively. "Welcome to Earth!"

        "Th-Thank you," the Quartz stammered, fazed at the other's dazzling grin. "Why . . . Thank you, but . . . why are you so happy to see me? There are dozens like me."

        "Because every single one of you is unique," the first Rose explained. "And you're no exception! Despite your programming you all come out with your own distinguishable features—some of you have ringlets like me, some of you have messy curls, and some of you have straight hair, just like the Amethysts! But you, you're the first pink-skinned Rose Quartz I've ever seen!"

        The Quartz looked worried. "Am I . . . Am I defective? Is my skin supposed to be lighter?"

        "No, no!" Rose cried. "You're perfect. Each and every one of you are! Though you are all made for the same purpose, it's your differences that make you special. Just like the organic life on our wonderful planet, you all have unique variations . . . you are all your own Gems, and that's  _beautiful_."

        The cotton-candy Gem was now as dark as her fuchsia hair. "I— thank you."

        "You're welcome!" Rose smiled. "Welcome to the team! I'm the prototype Rose Quartz, so I have other duties, and you won't be seeing me around much; but I'll be visiting you all as often as I can! Don't be afraid to say hi when I do!"

        "Thank you," the dazed Quartz said again, and with a smile, Rose turned back to her Pearls.

        They were occupied with a curious Amethyst. "You're so fancy!" the gravelly voice lilted in excitement, and she reached forward to touch Pink Pearl's skirts. "Are you Rose's Pearls?"

        "No," Rose said loudly, and the Amethyst spun, caught off guard. Rose smiled gently. "They're . . . Pink Diamond's Pearls. She . . . She sends them down sometimes to check on the Kindergarten's progress."

        "Can't she do that from her moonbase?" the Amethyst asked, confused.

          "Ah, yes— but she prefers to collect firsthand information," Rose scrambled. "That way she can pick up details that the computer can't."

        "Oh," the Amethyst said, seemingly understanding. "That's so clever of her!"

        Rose smiled tiredly. "I suppose."

        The purple Gem sauntered off, and Rose exchanged a worried look with the Pearls. The three hastened to the warp pad and phased back to the moonbase.

○○○

"Ohh, how could I be so stupid? I can't bring you with me! You're Pearls, you don't belong in the Kindergarten! If word gets out I'll be in so much tro—"

        Pink was disappointed. "You mean we can't go to the Kindergarten with you again? There must be some way!"

        "I'm sorry, Pink," the Diamond said, forlorn. "I can't let you get caught. If you were Quartzes, that would be different, but—"

        "Um, pardon me, my Diamond," Pearl interrupted. "But . . . we can go in disguise."

        "What . . . do you mean?"

        "You can shapeshift into a Quartz," Pearl said, and disappeared in a haze of white. The amalgam expanded and when it returned to colour, another Rose Quartz stood looking back at her. "And so can we."

        In a flash, a pair of Quartzes were smiling back at her.

        "Oh, please, my Diamond!" Pink cried, bouncing on her toes. "It'll be so exciting! All three of us, masquerading on Earth!"

        The Diamond's smile only lasted a second. "That's a very good idea, Pearl, but . . . that form's too big for you to hold. It will exhaust you."

        "Oh, pleeeaase, Pink!" the Pearl of the same name gazed at her intently. "Let us come with you! It will only be for a short while—"

        There were footsteps outside and, quick as a flash, the Pearls lapsed into their smaller forms. The footsteps continued past the door, and they all sighed.

        "I'm sorry, Pink," the Diamond whispered firmly. "But no. I won't let you. You'll get hurt."

        "What about our uniforms?" Pink piped loudly. Pearl shushed her and she continued in a whisper. "If we changed our uniforms, become stray Pearls. . ."

        "Assumedly the Pearls of higher visiting Gems," Pearl continued quietly. "No one will question it."

        Pink Diamond looked doubtful.

        "Oh, please, Pink!" the second Pearl begged, and she clasped her hands. "Please don't leave us on our own! We love spending time with you!"

        There was a long silence. Finally it was broken by the Diamond's loud sigh.

        "Okay, fine," she conceded hesitantly. "But if either of you get caught, you'll have to stop, okay?"

        "Yes, my Diamond," the Pearls chorused.

        The former gave a weary smile. "If all else fails . . . I'll keep you safe."


	4. Bubbled Bismuth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "Do one during the war, when theyre crystal gems or when pink goes to earth as rose quartz." — for AmethystBM2002 on Wattpad! Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> GOSH I'm sorry. Feels. Also Rose being lowkey shitty. But I still love her. She my baby.
> 
> Finally a long chapter for you all ! Thank you so much for all your support!

"This is . . . nice."

        Garnet lounged back in the grass, eyes closed. Dappled sunlight danced across her dark skin. "I can see us spending many hours together like this . . . figuratively. But literally, too, perhaps."

        The permafusion hadn't quite integrated as a personality yet (which was evidently portrayed in her choice of dual colour, a striking blue and pink) and had yet to fully master her newfound abilities. Sapphire, Pink thought, must find it particularly difficult to grow accustomed to the prospect of multiple possible future timelines.

        "It is lovely here," she agreed, crossing her legs more comfortably.

        "This is why Rose chose to defend the Earth," Pearl murmured, gaze distant. There was a soft smile on her face.

        Pink shifted closer to her, and Pearl looked up. ". . . Where  _is_  Rose?"

        They looked to Garnet, still lying calmly in the grass. She peeked one of her eyes open. "Me? Oh, uh. . ." the third eye blinked open. "Maybe . . . she could return soon from border patrol, or flower picking. . ."

        "Actually," Pink offered, "I just remembered—when she left, she told us she'd go and check in on Bismuth's collecting later. Perhaps she's brought back some to the Forge."

        "Could you go and see if she's there?" Pearl asked hopefully. "Please?"

        Pink tittered. "You wouldn't like to do it yourself?"

        Pearl flushed lightly, stealing a glance at Garnet. "Um, well. . ."

        "It's okay." Pink winked and stood. "I'll leave you two together. I won't be long."

○○○ **  
**

"—And finally, I polished it all over with resin, to protect the blade . . . but also to make it pretty."

        Rose padded along behind the babbling blacksmith, unable to focus her attention on any one thing. The Forge was strewn with weapons and parts, stacked against the walls, piled on makeshift benches, and scattered on the floor. She stepped over a dulled sword delicately.

        "So . . . what  _is_  this new tool you've been telling me about?"

        Bismuth shot her a look over her shoulder and grinned. "Just you wait 'til you see it."

        They came to a stop next to a rounded platform ringed with clay figures. Rose turned to a nearby bench and picked up a small tool.

        She turned it over in her hands, admiring the way the sliver of metal shone.

        "Ta-daaa!"

        She looked up to find Bismuth wielding a large cylindrical . . . thing. It was almost like an arm cannon, with straps to secure to one's arm, and a menacing pointed blade on the end.

        "This, is the Breaking Point. I've been working on this baby for months! Whaddya think?"

        Rose didn't know why, but suddenly she felt queasy. "What . . . does it do, exactly?"

        "I'll show you." With a flourish, Bismuth spun and put it against the gem marking on the closest figurine. She pulled the trigger.

        With a loud  _BANG!_ , the point shot through the clay. When Bismuth moved aside, Rose could see the far wall through the huge hole. The discarded clay lay in clumps on the ground.

        She felt sick.

        "See how much  _power_  this thing has? Look at that! And it didn't even take any effort. We could down  _thousands_  of Homeworld Gems like this!"

        Bismuth stood tall, a triumphant grin on her face. The Forge was silent for a moment.

        "Bismuth . . . we're not using that."

        Bismuth stared at her for a moment, uncomprehending, and then chuckled.

        "Ya got me, Rose.  _As if_  we wouldn't use this stone-cold ba—"

        "Bismuth." Her voice came louder this time, and she stepped forward, expression hard. "You will not be using that weapon. None of us will. We will  _not_  shatter Gems."

        The blacksmith looked like she'd just been slapped. "But— we have to! They're out to kill us! The Diamonds have shattered  _hundreds_  of us! We need to shatter  _them_  before they—"

        "I said no." Her reply was cold. "The Crystal Gems are freedom fighters,  _not_  murderers. None of us will stoop to the Diamonds' level. And if  _you_  do, then you will no longer be a Crystal Gem."

        Bismuth stared at her, shocked. Her eyes flicked to the mass of draped canvas against the far wall—the statue of Rose Quartz. The statue she had worked for months over and had yet to unveil.

        Rose Quartz, leader of the Crystal Gems. The rebel who sought to implement equality in the caste system and free Gemkind from under the Diamond Authority's tyrannical rule.

        When their eyes locked again, Bismuth's features were hard.

        "But  _you_  shattered Pink Diamond."

        The other Gem froze.

        "And that makes you worse than any of us." The blacksmith paused, a light dawning on her face. "You're one of them, aren't you?"

        Rose couldn't move, her gem pulsing frantically against her navel. She knew. She would tell everyone.

        "You're a tyrant, just like them. But at least they don't hide it."

         _"What?"_  Rose gasped.

        "You're a  _liar_ ," Bismuth seethed, advancing. "You lied to  _all_  of us. You don't want to  _help_  us; you want to  _control_  us. You want to overthrow the Diamonds just so  _you_  can take  _your_  place at the top."

        The Quartz backpedalled. "N— No! Why would I—"

        "Or you're in  _cohorts_  with them." Bismuth's hands fists swung with each menacing step. " _That's_  why you won't let us shatter them.  _That's_  why you're leading us to slaughter. You sought out rebels by posing as one of us and now, you're going to have all of us shattered."

        "Bismuth—" There was a sharp tightness in her chest. "No! No, no! That's not me! I'm  _nothing_  like them!"

        "You're going to crush  _all_  of us," Bismuth snarled, "Starting with  _me_. So I'm going to take care of  _you_  instead."

        Rose realised with horror that her opponent was still wielding the Breaking Point. With a roar, she hefted the monstrous weapon and charged.

        Her mind reeled. In a split second she activated her gem and summoned her means of defence.

        It wasn't her shield.

        Bismuth gaped at her, halted in her tracks. The pink blade had buried itself a mere inch below her multicoloured gem, and over her shoulder Rose could see the tip protruding from her exposed back.

        "I'm sorry," she whispered.

        Bismuth's form dissipated in a billow of smoke and her gem thunked loudly to the ground.

        Trembling, Rose kneeled and took the patterned metal into her hands, jarringly repentant. It was still warm against her skin.

        She straightened and, after a moment of conflicted thought, enveloped the gem in a pink bubble.

        "Rose!"

        She started and sent the bubble away. She could find it and hide it properly later.

        "Rose?"

        She turned to find Pink at the entrance to the smelting room and forced a smile. "Pink."

        "Hey, we were wondering where you'd gone. Where's Bismuth?"

        "She's not here," she said hurriedly, and steadied herself. "She's probably out . . . collecting resources or something." She couldn't let them know.

        "Oh, okay." Pink didn't seem too worried. "Well . . . are you finished in here?"

        Rose nodded.

        Pink smiled. "Great! Well, you can find us in the glade when you come out."

        She nodded again in assent, and Pink disappeared up the tunnel.

○○○

It was an hour later when Rose finally returned to the glade, looking pale and unkempt.

        It had only taken her thirty minutes to find Bismuth's bubble at the primary base and hide it in the Forge—she reasoned that she could stash it somewhere more secure later. The remainder of her time she spent regretfully mulling over her actions.

        She was fond of Bismuth, and appreciated her spirit and her talents—but she had attacked her, and Rose had acted purely in self-defence. If she had spread those thoughts around, the Crystal Gems would undoubtedly be disbanded.

        The others liked the blacksmith, too. They all got along, and if they found out what had happened, they'd be understandably upset—and they might have even left her if she didn't give them a reasonable explanation. She couldn't tell them the truth—suspicions would fly and before she could even think, she'd be alone. Again.

        Either way, she couldn't tell them about what had happened, and she couldn't bear to tell them Bismuth had been shattered, despite that being the easiest option. She'd give them an ambiguous answer—Bismuth had been lost. That way, there was no great emotional jarring for the Gems; their relationships with the blacksmith would remain intact and they wouldn't have to accept the fact that Bismuth would be gone forever.

        By the time she emerged from the Forge, Rose had made up her mind. She entered the glade sullenly.

        "Rose!" Pearl jumped up.

        "Hey!" Rose masked her feelings behind a tired smile. "Anything on the next wave?"

        "Yellow Diamond will be sending her troops within the next few hours," Garnet offered, visor glinting. ". . . We think."

        Still so unsure of herself, Rose thought fondly. Despite all that she could do.

        "What about Bismuth?"

        Pearl's voice startled the Quartz out of her train of thought.

        Garnet nodded. "Bismuth always keeps to the frontlines when she's not forging or training. She could provide some valuable information. Where is she right now?"

        They all three gazed at her expectantly.

        Rose felt her chest tighten again.

        "Bismuth? She's—"  _She's bubbled and hidden._  "—She's still on the frontlines, keeping a lookout. She should be back soon."

        "I thought you said she was collecting resources?" Pink inquired.

        "Yes, she's . . . both. She's collecting resources  _and_  keeping a lookout."

        Pink narrowed her eyes, and Rose felt her hands go clammy. Then the moment was gone and the slight Gem smiled. "She has always been a busy blacksmith."

        The Gems chuckled. Rose stood, unsmiling, isolated.

○○○

It was barely an hour later when Yellow Diamond's soldiers descended.

        Garnet, Pink, Pearl and Rose were forced to cluster together, back-to-back, sanctioned off from their allies across the glade. With a unified flash of light, Pink called on her lance, Pearl summoned her spear and Garnet's heavy gauntlets materialised over her fists.

        When Rose dew her sword, the others eyed the efficient blade glinting in the dusky light. Rose locked onto the tip and saw it leering tauntingly from over Bismuth's shoulder.

        "Where's Bismuth?" Pearl shouted as her spear clashed against metal. "She should be back by now!"

        When Rose summoned her shield against the advancing Gems, they were blinded by the stream of multicoloured light diffracting through its body. She could only see Bismuth's hair, aglow in the fiery light of the Forge.

        "Rose!"

        She jerked back at Garnet's warning call, narrowly avoiding the path of a jabbing knife.

         _Stop thinking about her,_  she chastised herself, moving forward and expanding her shield.  _That doesn't matter right now._

        A growling Ruby leapt at her from the right and she turned, deflecting the blow and shielding Pink. From her blindside, silhouetted from the sun, emerged a burly, broad-shouldered Gem. The other Homeworld soldiers withdrew, sighting the Lapis Lazuli (gem) clenched in her fist. Rose, though, couldn't take her eyes away from the geometric spiral centred on her chest.

        "Bismuth," she murmured.

         _"Rose! Watch out!"_

        There was a blur of movement and a shock of sparks. When the smoke cleared, Rose looked down to find a freshwater pearl rolling between her feet. A couple of feet away, the abandoned spear dissipated.

○○○

"I already told you! I don't want you to protect me anymore!"

        "But I'm your Pearl!" the latter fought. "I'm  _supposed_  to be there for you!"

        "Not like this!" Rose fired. "You weren't even  _made_  for this! You were made for holding my things and opening doors!"

        "That doesn't mean I can't grow! Look at you! You've grown so much, and you've taught  _us_  how to as well! You've taught  _me_!"

        "I haven't grown," Rose snapped. "And neither have you. You're the same as you've always been—you're stubborn and overprotective."

        "Rose, I'm your—"

        "No, you're not!" she shouted, flinging an arm out. " _She_  is! You're White's Pearl. You were never mine."

        Pearl's breath caught.

        "And I don't want you to protect me anymore. You have no obligation to." She turned away.

        She could feel, rather than see, the other Gem deflate, and she tensed as she listened to the dainty footsteps retreating.

        When they faded into silence, she allowed herself a teary exhale. The anger she felt held no depth.

        It was only a manifestation of the panic and guilt she felt whenever she watched Pearl sacrifice herself for her. She was used to expressing her feelings through anger by now—anger gave her power. And, back home (no, not home;  _Homeworld_ ) power was everything. If you had no power, you were downtrodden, you were ignored.

        She hadn't wanted for Pearl to grow so attached to her. She needed the other Gems' dependence—and she wanted it, too. Rose was still growing used to her new-found rights; she couldn't cater for Pearl's as well. She just wanted for her to be free; free like Rose had wanted to be for so long. And Pearl wasn't embracing that amazing opportunity like Pink had.

        "Rose?"

        She turned. The aforementioned Pink was peering around a nearby bush, looking worried.

        Rose gave her a warm grin. "Pink! Tough fight, huh?"

        The Pearl's eyebrows knitted together. "Rose . . . please. What happened?"

        "Oh! Pearl's just a little upset right now."

        "Did you say anything to her?"

        "No." Her answer came too fast.

        Pink gazed at her for a moment, and then she sighed. "Rose . . . I'm not a Diamond. I'm your friend. You can talk to me."

        The Quartz bunched her skirts in her fists guiltily. "I know."

        "So . . . what happened?"

        A pause.

        "I . . . I got angry again," she finally relented. "She just . . . won't listen. The two of you are my best friends, and I can't imagine where I'd be without you—but she acts just like all of . . .  _them!_  She caters to me—she treats me like Pink Diamond . . . not Rose Quartz."

        Pink stepped cautiously from behind the bush. "So . . . that's the problem? She treats you like her Diamond—it's not that she risks herself for you?"

        "Of course, it's that too." Rose sighed. "And that's what any Gem in my Court would do. They do these things because they're  _supposed_  to."

        "Not because they love you?"

        Rose stared at her, baffled. "No— How? None of them even knew me!"

        " _She_  knows you."

        Rose fell silent, eyes wide. Then her gaze dropped to the ground. "Of course she does. She's my best friend."

        Pink shook her head and sighed, covering the distance between them. She laid a gentle hand on her arm, and when she spoke, it was with a sad smile. "Rose . . . She  _loves_  you."

        Without warning, the Quartz's eyes misted. "But . . .  _they_  didn't."

        "I think they did," Pink said softly. "And  _she_  does, too."

        There was silence for a moment, and then Rose hung her head. "I told her she's not my Pearl."

        "I know."

        "I told her she's White's."

        "I know."

        "I told her to stop protecting me. That she hasn't grown."

        "I know."

        Rose reeled, irritated. "Just how long did you stand there listening to us?"

        Pink chuckled softly. "I've been here the entire time."

        The other sighed, a fond smile quirking her lips. "You're unbelievable."

        "I know."

        Another silence descended. Neither spoke. Birds chirped nearby.

        After a few minutes, Rose broke the quiet with a sniff. "I didn't mean what I said. I just want her to know that she's not mine anymore. That she's free." She wiped her eyes. "And Bismuth should be, too."

        "What?"

        She froze. Pink's eyes narrowed. "Rose, what did you d—"

        "Aah!"

        She was cut off by a small cry and turned around. Garnet blinked up at them sheepishly from her sprawled position on the ground.

        "My favourite fusion," Rose smiled, relieved for the distraction. "I thought you had found your balance by now?"

        "We still find it . . . difficult, sometimes," Garnet admitted, pushing herself up. "Working together seamlessly."

        "Of course." Rose was keenly aware of Pink's eyes still fixed on her.

        The taller Gem turned back to the fusion. "Did you need anything?" she said hurriedly.

        Garnet nodded, fixing her visor. "I think you should talk to Pearl."

        "That's actually just what we were talking about," Pink said, and gave the Quartz's arm a reassuring pat. "You should go do it now."

        Rose was surprised at her friend's sudden change of mind, but gladly took the opportunity to bustle out of the clearing and away from confrontation.

        She found Pearl hunched by the freshwater stream that ran past their base, gazing into the water as she so often did.

        When she sat down beside her to trail her toes in the water, the slender Gem jumped.

        "May I?"

        Rose kept her voice soft. Pearl nodded hesitantly and shifted over.

        They sat like that for a few tense minutes, side-by-side, leaning into the gentle breeze, until Rose spoke.

        "I'm sorry."

        Pearl looked at her and blinked owlishly, as if she didn't quite understand.

        "About what I said . . . I'm sorry." Rose closed her eyes and exhaled. "You're not White's Pearl, but . . . you're not mine either." Pearl's eyes dropped. "And neither is Pink."

        Rose took one of her pale hands into her own, and with visible effort, Pearl met her eyes again. "You're your  _own_  Gems. You don't belong to me anymore."

        Pearl's voice was frail. "But . . . I want to be yours. My job is to make you happy."

        Rose sighed, frustration brimming. "This isn't about your  _job_ , Pearl. It's about what  _you_  want now. Not what I want."

        The shorter Gem shot her a curious glance. "What  _do_  you want?"

        "I want . . . freedom. For me. For you. For all of us. I want to protect the Earth. I want to live here, with you." She gazed into the burbling waters, stroking Pearl's hand absentmindedly. "And you?"

        "I want . . . to make you happy."

        She almost dropped her hand. Hadn't she been listening to  _anything_  she'd just said? The memory of Pink Diamond was so fresh in her mind; the emotions still so raw. She opened her mouth to reply harshly, but the glint of Pearl's smooth gem in the sunlight stopped her. It reminded her of someone else.

         _"She loves you."_

        Rose didn't break the quiet that followed. Instead, she shifted a little closer and wrapped Pearl in her arms.

        The smaller Gem tensed for a second, but when Rose didn't break away, she relaxed against her. As the light faded, neither of them moved. They remained alone together, and together alone.

        When Pink came hours later to retrieve them, she found not two Gems sitting on the banks, but one, her bare toes dipping into the water, her creamy tresses drifting in the breeze.

○○○

Rainbow Quartz broke apart again only a few hours later.

        Garnet had gazed up at her with trusting eyes, and asked her one question.

        It left Rose and her companion standing alone, the former cold, the latter confused.

        Now Rose was sitting alone in the base, skirts bunched in tight fists.

        She didn't feel immediately distressed; just . . . uncomfortable. Unlikeable. She had never loved herself—that was why it was such an effort to believe others did. Others' trust in her seemed impossible. And this sense of unease, one that she so often brushed off and masked with a smile, had been growing ever since she left Spinel.

        But she had an  _excuse_. She hadn't wanted to grow up. She hadn't  _listened_. She was just like them—and just like her. Too young. Too immature. Too innocent. But loved by the other Diamonds, just the same.

        They hadn't treated  _Spinel_  like they had her. That was why it had been so easy to leave her behind; the contempt had driven her, had allowed her to ignore her misdeeds for decades.

        But now she was finding it harder and harder to ignore them.

        She buried her face in her hands. Bismuth had been self- _defence_. She couldn't be blamed for not wanting to fight, for not wanting to shatter, could she?

        ". . . My Quartz?"

        Only one Gem ever referred to her this way. She exhaled shakily. "Pearl."

        Her companion's concern was evident as she sat down next to her. "What's wrong? You . . . You just split. Did something happen?"

        Rose shook her head hard. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

        When she lifted her eyes to Pearl's, she could see that she hadn't fooled her.

        Pearl gingerly placed her hand over Rose's fist.

        "I. . ." She looked away, hiding under her raspberry fringe. "Have you ever cast someone away?"

        The question took Pearl by surprise. "No . . . I . . . Oh. Yellow Pearl, and Blue Pearl. Yes."

        "Why?"

        Pearl seemed guilty and withdrew. "We . . . We didn't get along. They treated me like their Diamonds did, much of the time. There were moments where we were friendly, when the Diamonds were out, but . . . that was it. We were all supposed to be equals. I . . . I didn't want to feel so . . . inferior, anymore. So I avoided them."

        "Do you ever regret it?"

        Pearl's brow furrowed. "Well. . . sometimes. They could be nice . . . Why?"

        "No reason."

        They sat in silence for a while, until Pearl stood to leave.

        "Wait."

        The Gem stopped and looked down at her. ". . . Yes?"

        "Pearl . . . am I like . . .  _them_?"

        She seemed confused. "The . . . The Diamonds?"

        "Yes."

        ". . . No. I don't think so. You were always different. You . . . You always cared more, about Gems. About us. That's . . . That's why we all adored you."

        Rose forced a smile, eyes downcast. "Right."

        Pearl paused for a moment, and then stooped, brushing aside the pink hair. Rose started, looking up at her, and was surprised when suddenly her lips were upon her own. She didn't move away. Instead, when Pearl's hands snaked through her hair, she melted into the touch, mind blissfully blank.

        When Pearl pulled away, she straightened again and held out her hand sheepishly.

        "Are you ready to come back?" As Rose gazed up at her, she noticed that she was shyly avoiding eye contact. Hazily, she reached out and took the slender hand.

        "Yes. I think so."

○○○

The relief was short-lived. Garnet sprang on her as soon as she saw her.

        "Bismuth?" She asked again. "Have you seen her?"

        Pink appeared next to her, a reassuring hand on her arm. "Garnet's been checking future timelines and she can't find Bismuth in any of them. But I just think she's too worried to think clearly."

        "Oh. Bismuth." When the words left Rose's lips, she couldn't hear them. Where had she supposedly gone? What had she reasoned with herself before?

        "I've . . . lost her." That's right. She hadn't left. Hadn't been shattered. Just lost.

        "Lost. . .?"

        "The battle yesterday. She went into it, I'm sure I saw her, but I don't know where she went afterwards." Ambiguity was the thin line separating them from despair. Keeping them from tarnished relationships. "But . . . she'll probably find her way back sooner or later. You know Bismuth. She gets distracted."

        Garnet nodded hesitantly, and Pink gave her arm a squeeze. "See? I'm sure she's fine. Don't worry about her."

        Rose snatched a glance at Pink. The Gem's always-searching eyes were fixed on her.

        "Like you said, she'll probably be back soon, right?" came her voice.

        Rose shut her eyes when she answered. "Yes. Soon."


	5. Requests

No more requests at the moment! Thank you so much for reading !! <3


End file.
